Frosty breeze
by Goldenkeys
Summary: Centered around a comic book Xwoman, this story brings a young Emma Frost to Xavier's school. Powerful, cunning, and...dare I say...ready to stir up trouble. R
1. Not So Cool Entrance

It's short so far, but I'm testing the waters. If you want me to continue, please review.

I stepped out of the cold taxi and raised a hand to cover my eyes. The building was large, but unspectacular. I paid the driver his fare of 11.53 and then proceeded to the large double doors I assumed to be the main entrance.

I rang the doorbell and waited…and waited. I walked down the steps to get a view of the house number again and saw that it was correct. _This is it. This is Mutant High_, I thought in disgust. What a tasteless nickname.

Forgive me; I get a bit haughty in the face of the unknown.

I tried the door and found it unlocked. The foyer was simple, but chic. A step up from the concrete building around it.

I didn't say a word as I stepped into the hallway beyond the first room. I still couldn't see or hear anyone.

A thought crept into my mind, that if I dropped my shields just a little bit, I would know the general placement of any inhabitants.

I relaxed a bit to take the edge off of my shields. They were strong, they had to be. I looked around me once more, _Now's as good a time as any._ The shields released inside of me like unclenching a mental fist.

_That was mine! He never said anything about a quiz! I know it's silly…Cant they just relax, man, How did she know? Sweet jesus! Great Ass. Far better things than to…_

The thoughts flooded over me and I staggered against a half-circle table on one side of the hallway. I tried to hold myself upright, to keep standing, but the pressure of the thoughts beating in my head made my body shake. I lie there cold, my body convulsing. I couldn't close the shields, it was too much. There were just too many of them.

My unfocused eyes caught a glimmer of bright blue before I went under, before I drowned in the thoughts.

Review time! Turns on review jam mix


	2. Arctic Greetings

A/N: No reviews yet….I'm a sad little puppy.

"You couldn't be any cuter if you were dangling a kitten." –Peggy Hill

I didn't faint…well, literally, I did. But I didn't faint, it just wasn't something I did, like some people don't eat meat, I don't faint. It was one of my rules. I had broken one of my rules.

I opened my eyes to a steel room with steel tables and steel cots. I was on one of the cots and I sat up quickly…too quickly. Dizzy spell. "You had quite an episode, I wouldn't make too many sudden movements." The man I knew to be Dr. Charles Xavier wheeled toward me. "If you would kindly brace yourself, I have been acting as a kind of wall for your mind. I must admit that I am fatigued and it would be best for you to regain control of your own shields." He looked at me expectantly and I had but a moment to relish in the comforting sensation of lucidity.

I felt the strength inside of me build as the doctor relinquished control of my mind. "You are, I presume, Ms. Frost, Ms. Emma Frost?"

I began to nod but remembered the penalty for quick movements. "Yes. We spoke on the phone."

"Indeed. I must tell you that you are one of the most sensitive telepaths I have ever encountered. The power of your shields is good, but it is like blocking rain with one of those umbrellas you decorate an alcoholic drink with, not very effective." The drink umbrella thing was a bit weird.

I felt insulted; maybe I was a bit defensive because I had fainted, in front of complete strangers nonetheless. "Well doctor, if my shields had been adequate I would have had no need to contact you." I raised my eyebrow as though I had said something very simple to a small child. "Training is what I called you about. Is it surprising that I am poorly educated in the realm of all things telepathic? No. I have never, before today, met another telepath."

Dr. Xavier gave a fond smile and wheeled backwards toward the door. "If you can walk," he said with obvious confidence that I could, "then we may proceed to the room you will be staying in."

On the way out of the medical lab, we passed a large blue man in a white lab coat. "I am glad to see that you are doing better, Ms. Frost." His smile was earnest, and I found myself very endeared to him. For a reason unbeknownst to me, I stopped. His quiet voice reminded me of my brother Christian's.

"You found me didn't you?" I said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Hank McCoy. I'm surprised you remember me finding you. You were far gone by the time I got there."

I turned and walked toward the professor who was waiting at an elevator down the hall. I was a little upset, why was everyone coddling me? I called over my shoulder, "I'm strong, Dr. McCoy. I'm sure that you will be surprised by my lack of frailty." With that, the elevator opened and Xavier and I went up to the third floor, where I would be living for the next few days.

I was shown a room containing three beds.

"You will be living in female dormitory B with Marie and Jubilee. They will be back from class shortly and you may acquaint yourselves. Should you need anything, I will be on the first floor in my office." He turned to go.

"Dr. Xavier, I think there's been a mistake. I don't share a room. I never have." Another one of my rules. This one was more for protection than for image.

"Then it will be a learning experience."

"But I'm a grown woman-" I started.

"Now, now Emma. Let's be honest. You carry yourself very well, but I know for a fact that you are no more than eighteen years old. I must carry out background checks on all of my prospective students, for the safety of the rest you see." His smile was sweet. His smile was nice. I had been ready to lie through my teeth and he knew that, but he wasn't upset, just so…so…understanding. What was he playing at?

He left me alone in the room and I tried to imagine the girls I would be staying with. There were stuffed animals on one of the beds; the other bed had posters upon posters of Asian rock bands plastered to the wall of its headboard. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Cold Shoulder

I sat on the only unadorned bed and waited. I waited for what felt like forever but was actually about eight minutes. I walked to the door and left the room.

The hallway was once again unoccupied. Didn't these people ever move around? I knew that there were at least thirty people in the building. I had heard them in my mind.

I walked to the elevator Dr. Xavier and I had taken. When the doors opened, I was surprised to find that it contained two men. I could feel the tension crackling between them, even with my shields almost jammed in place.

I felt a bit dizzy, but I stayed standing. That was enough unauthorized damsel-in-distress playing for one day.

The men had been turned to each other, clearly in a heated argument. They stood up stiffly and gave me an evaluating glance. I had my shields firmly in place, there was no reason for anything to come to me, but something did.

_The picture of a lovely redhead walking toward me with a sultry sway, swam into my mind; I liked it. _

_After I saw her face, I felt her lips touch mine and I shivered; I had wanted this for so long. The door behind her opened and a tall man with ruby-red glasses walked in the room. I felt a kind of spiteful guilt that only hurting someone you both hate and respect can give. I saw flashes of a viscious fight ensuing. I saw days pass, and then I saw me, Emma Frost, standing in the hallway of an unknown building. _

I blinked my eyes and came slamming back into my body. I staggered…again…dammit! A hand steadied me and I looked up. "I'm fine," I said, jerking my arm away from the man in red glasses. I glared at the other one, with his crazy sideburns.

I stormed past them and into the open elevator. I turned around and punched the number one on the keypad. When I say punched, I mean it. I looked up and glowered at the men standing, dumbfounded on the other side of the doorway. The doors closed and I sighed angrily. I was getting weak. I couldn't let this beat me. _ In a few days, renowned mutant expert, Dr. Charles Xavier will have taught me the secrets of telepathy and I can leave. I can leave and forget about everything and everyone here. _

When the doors opened again, I was facing the beautiful redhead. She looked up at me with surprise and then an ugly look descended on her pretty face. _She feels like Logan,_ I could hear her thought clearly and a picture of the man with wild sideburns clouded my mind. I felt her memory of him. The sexual tension, and then the kiss. _That one sweet kiss. _I could have punched her. I was so sick of people invading my mind; I didn't care if it was an accident.

I couldn't punch her, so I did the next best thing. As I walked past her and out of the elevator. I gave one of those woman smiles…you know the one. The one that says, 'Yeah, I just did something fun. And I did it well.' That smile, along with her noticing the trace of 'Logan' in my mind worked perfectly. I couldn't discern any competent thoughts, but anger and jealousy radiated from her mind…and her expression.

I suddenly felt a lot better.


	4. Wintry Challenge

I don't own the x-men blah, blah, blah.

I'm not really following the plotline from anything, just taking bits and pieces from a few x-universes. Sebastian Shaw will be showing up soon.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming! I'll be writing more if I get more reviews…it's encouraging! On with the show.

I found my way to the kitchen where a group of kids my age was studying. A young girl in beautiful black opera gloves walked to the fridge near me. She pulled two sodas out and held one out to me.

"No thank you," I said, glancing at the two neat white streaks framing her pale face. She shrugged and set the extra soda next to me on the counter.

I wasn't trying to be rude this time, honest. I didn't eat or drink anything I hadn't bought or cooked myself. It was another one of my rules. I had broken enough rules today; this one would have to stay.

"I'm Marie," she said, casually holding out one of her glove-clad hands. I clasped it, but I didn't shake. It was a sign of a deprived background to "shake" someone's hand like it was a seasoning.

"I'm Emma."

"Emma? Are you staying in dorm b?" she tilted her head, the two cool, white strands framing her face fell forward.

"Yes." She had an innocent sort of excitement, but something about her told me that she wasn't as unthreatening as she appeared.

"Hey, Jubes!" she called over to the group of kids at the table. "This is our new roomie Emma."

A short Asian girl with tightly cropped black hair jumped up and walked over. "Hey chica!" She held out her hand. I placed mine in hers and she shook it, furiously. I felt defiled by her merriment. "I'm Jubilee."

One of the other kids stood up. He was a clean-cut strawberry blond. He walked over behind Marie and smiled. "Hey, we'd better get to class," he looked to me, "Oh, sorry. I'm Bobby." His handshake was firm and wasn't an indicator of anything bad because of how sincere it felt. I nodded and gave a cool smile of acknowledgment; he passed the test. What test you ask? The one that everyone gives when meeting new people. He passed the test that tells me whether or not someone is worth my time.

The last kid at the table walked over to us with his hand outstretched. When I took it, he flipped a lighter on with his other hand and a tiny flame marred the soft skin of my middle knuckle. I pulled away and rubbed my burned hand against my uninjured one. I gave an accusatory glare and he gave a big goofy 'I gotchya' grin.

"Don't gloat child, it's a sign of poor upbringing." His smile faltered. I smirked.

"I'm John," he held his hand out once more, but this time palm-up. He flipped the lighter on over it. I watched with a veiled expression as the soft ball of light began to flicker with power, growing to the size of a tennis ball. Impressive, but I wouldn't let him know I thought so. His test was ongoing.

"Quit showing off, Pyro," Jubilee crowed. She slapped him on the back and the fire went out. Jubilee…she had failed. Oh how I wished I were able to stay in a single room.

They all laughed and Bobby reminded them they were supposed to go to class. They left with promises of meeting me for dinner and the little spunky one threatened to stay up all night having girly fake photo shoots. Great, just great.

The next morning I was informed that I would be entering the classes everyone else had been in for almost an entire semester. My first class was Math with a Mr. Scott Summers. I recognized him as the man in red glasses, seeing as he was still wearing the déclassé shades. He rambled on about sin and cosine functions, but after a while his words ran together and I thought about more important things.

It had been a long time since I had been in school. I had originally been a straight B- student, but after I first heard thoughts and before there were so many, I had been able to "borrow" the answers from other people (including the teachers) and my GPA had skyrocketed. Now that my mental abilities were limited to hearing nothing or hearing everything, I would have to focus and to work hard, or maybe not…homework just wasn't my scene.

Mr. Summers caught me staring out the window and took time after class to fill me in on everything I'd missed. I was supposed to go back after my last class to collect a file containing all of the materials I'd need for the upcoming final. My first day back in high school and I'm studying for a final.

Dr. Jean Grey (the resident redheaded harlot) was my Advanced Bio teacher and she didn't really seem to notice me. The English teacher had been more boring than anything I could imagine. She had a beautiful accent, but it amazed me that even with the lovely lilt, she could make Kafka boring enough that I fell asleep.

By my last class, I was itchin' for something, anything to break up the monotony. Thankfully I had Marie in my next class, she was a lifesaver. Unfortunately, the feisty little Jubilee was there too, along with my old friend Pyro.

The teacher was my nefarious friend from the elevator, the one snogging Mr. Summer's fiancé Dr. Grey. He seemed to be in a foul mood as well.

Jubilee made some catcalls at him and he let out a growl that made my bones quiver. He stormed past us and into a second floor room. When I asked what it was, Marie whispered that it was the danger room's control center. Oh good, because that made perfect sense…not. Marie was sweet, but sometimes I questioned whether or not her sweet dumb act really was an act.

The other students filed in behind him and I followed them. When we were inside, Logan, for that was his name, spat out some info about this "danger room" and its unique programming.

"This room is your final." He looked pointedly from student to student. "The Danger room is designed to attack your own personal weaknesses, both physically and mentally. If you can successfully battle the course for twenty minutes, you will receive an 'A' on the final. Anything below twenty and above eighteen will be a 'B.' From sixteen to ten will be a 'C.' Stay in the room for seven minutes to pass with the minimal 'D.' Anything less than that and you will have to retry the room at a thirty percent disadvantage or take an 'F' in the class."

"What do you mean about our weaknesses?"

Logan shot an annoyed glance at the young brunette. "It means what it means. It will play against your weaknesses. If, physically, you run slowly, you might be chased. If you're claustrophobic you may end up in a small space. It's different for everyone."

With that he demonstrated the different settings for the room. Apparently you could adjust the mental and physical strain levels from one to ten. We wouldn't be allowed to try anything over six until we had graduated.

After class Marie and Jubilee invited me to the mall. Considering that I was rather low on clothes and anything of that nature, I decided to go. I didn't have much money left, but it would be just enough to make myself look like I rolled in cash.

Time to review! Constructive criticism welcome, but if you want to remind me that I am glorious, that's alright too!


End file.
